Southern Hearts
by ragincajunlover
Summary: My own light story of how Rogue and Gambit got together. Involves secret inner thoughts and lots o' fun! ROMY plus a few other minor couples.
1. Hello Mr Lebeau

****

7/18/05 A/N: No I did not update anything I was just reading my fic last night and I saw a few typos that were bugging me so I had to fix them.

All right readers this is my very first fanfic so please be kind.

Summary: Just my own little version of how Rogue and Gambit got together. It is light and funny not much angst.

A/N: This is slightly AU since I will use the basic characters of X-Men but I won't really follow any of the plots that the comics have, it is my world the X-men are just living in it. Also I suck at writing accents so don't yell at me if their accents are horrible I'm gonna try as hard as possible.

Disclaimer: All X-Men stuff belongs to Marvel… Until I take over marvel that is then everything will belong to me BWUHAHAHHAHA…-cough- Right on with the show

Anything in _italics _are their thoughts you know those things you think but don't really want people to know…

Chapter One: Hello Mr. Lebeau

All the X-men were quaintly situated in the war room of the Xavier Institute waiting for whatever Scooter boy aka Cyclops had to announce today.

Mr. stick up his ass… I mean Cyclops started off, "Well my fellow X-men I am here to introduce a new member." _as much as I would like for him NOT to be here… he has trouble written all over him well not literally but you get my drift. _"This is Gambit also known as Remy Lebeau."

With a cute little smirk Remy stated, "Bonjour mes amis, Remy is mighty glad to meet you all." _Yeah t'is will have to do fo' now lets see what filles t'is place has._

Turning back into Leader mode Cyke began to introduce all the X-men to the Cajun and what their powers are.

"Allright starting on my right is my lovely wife Jean Grey Summers…"

__

Hmmm Remy likes de Redheads… wife though t'at could be a problem

"Jean's powers are Telepathy."

__

An' there goes t'at idea, this t'ief don' mess with the telepathic femmes

"Next to Jean is Dr. Hank McCoy alias Beast, his powers well I mean he's blue and…"

__

No shit one eye, Remy couldn' tell that fo' himself

Speaking up about his powers Hank explained to Remy, "Besides the obvious blue fur I have many other talents I assure you including my excellent strength and agility." _Good going Mr. Summers now all our young Cajun here is going to think about me is I'm blue and hairy._

Coughing slightly Scooter continued his introductions, "Next we have Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat who can phase through any object."

__

Nice lil kitty cat but not enough of a wil' cat fo' t'is Ragin' Cajun.

"Then there is Piotr Rasputin known as Colossus with the ability to cover his body in a steel armor."

__

Don' wanna mess wit' t'at homme.

"The next two are Betsy Braddock, known as Psylocke who is telekinetic and telepathic and Warren Worthington III, Archangel who well can fly."

Warren glared at Scott, "Really you don't think he could notice that I have two huge feathery wings on my back all on his own?" _Damn I wish I could be back at my mansion right now in bed with Betsy but noooooo I have to be here and met the fucking new guy._

Hehehe I can tell the fearless leader one eye don' have de respect of his teammates too much wait a min' Warren Worthington de third? I t'ink I might of visited his house an' as for de femme, another telepath to worry about t'at makes trois fo' me to guard against.

"On the right of Betsy is Bobby Drake who is known as Iceman and as the name implies he has the power to manipulate and create ice and next to him is Jubilation Lee, nicknamed Jubilee who can generate explosive energy."

__

Well at least there will be no competition for the femmes from icicle over t'ere but he can have sparky she isn't Remy's type.

"Our second resident blue fuzzy man is Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler who has the ability to teleport and uhh next to him is Logan aka Wolverine who has the ability to heal himself, has extrasensory abilities also, his skeleton is laced with adamantium and one more thing he has"

SHINKT!

Gambit stared as he saw three claws each came out of Wolverine's hands.

"I have these too, Gumbo" _I don't need Mr. Jean Grey to explain my powers to the Cajun that I trust as far as I can throw... hmmm I could probably throw him pretty far... Damn forget that I just don't trust him at all there happy?_

Gambit replied back, "Nice claws you got t'ere homme." _Yeah t'at one might be difficult to deal w'ith oh well t'ere is no one who can stop this Cajun when he wants somet'ing._

Nodding at Cyke to tell signal him to continue Gambit looked at the woman sitting next to Wolverine and felt his heart skip a beat and well let's just say his pants tighten a wee bit (thank the Gods for trenchcoats).

"This is Rogue alias uhh Rogue who has the abilities of flight, superhuman strength, invincibility..."

__

Well isn't my new chere just the lil Jack of all Trades, non?

"and the ability to suck out the life force, memories and powers if you are a mutant from anyone who comes in skin contact with her."

Gambit just blinked with his mouth slightly open. _De Gods don' like Remy anymore._

Rogue noticing his expression and his detectible body and his seductive red on black eyes and ravage me now looks spoke up and said, "Thanks for that Cyke now the Swamp Rat knows not to touch mah skin and to be afraid of coming to close to me like everyone else." _Damn Rogue don't drool, don't drool, who knew men came in packages like that?_

Scott was about to apologize when Remy spoke up smirking at Rogue he asked, "Swamp rat, Chere?" _You can call me anyt'ing you wish, chere._

"Well Ah can tell you're from the bayou from your accent Gambit." _mmmmm Cajun. Wait there is somethin' Ah think Ah'm forgettin'._

"Please Chere, call this swamp rat Remy." _Soon you'll be moanin' de name Remy, dis t'ief can think of a few ways around t'at unfortunate power of yours._

Finally deciding that the lustful staring between the two Southerners had gone on long enough Joseph said while putting his arm around Rogue's shoulders, "Nice to meet you, Gambit I'm Joseph." _And get your demon eyes off of my girl thank you very much._

Remy felt his heart and plans of seducing Rogue slip a bit when he noticed Joseph's arm go around his Chere, "Nice ta meet you too homme." _Remy hopes you enjoy your time wit' de Chere because soon she'll be singin' a more Cajun tune._

Noticing the mounting tension Scooter spoke up "Allright well since you already know Storm, the introductions are done."

"Wait a minute Cyke, Ah want ta know what the Swamp Rat's powers are." _That is what Ah forgot Ah have a boyfriend damn that silver haired man, oh well doesn' mean I can't look... And look Ah will._

"Well Chere Remy's powers besides his natural charm is bein' able to charge any object wit' kinetic energy makin' it go well boom." _Private shows of dis powers avaible upon request._

Butting in once again Joseph stated, "Well since introductions are all done may we be excused Cyclops?" _ because I want to get Rogue out of Gambit's presence as soon as possible._

Cyke spoke up, "Well yes that is all I think I had scheduled for today's meeting you are all dismissed..."

A few happy sighs were heard around the room since Cyclops decided not to drone on about the next mission or what ungodly hour the Danger Room training sessions would be.

Speaking up over the crowd Scott said, "Wait! I need someone to show Remy around the Institute and where his room is." _I can't for obvious reasons, that isn't something a leader does that is a lower job for the common folk._

Happy sighs turned into groans as the X-men were all looking at each other hoping someone would volunteer.

Against her better judgment that more time with the fine ass Cajun could spell trouble for her current relationship Rogue spoke up, "Ah'll show him around the place Cyke." _and maybe check out his ass-ets while Ah'm at it. NO bad Rogue you have a boyfriend you, have a boyfriend._

"Merci, Chere, Remy would love you as a tour guide." _ How about a we go on a detour of your body, non?_

The two Southerners exited the room with a certain silver haired man glaring in their direction. _Great just what I need competition. Wait I mean I'm not insecure about my relationship with Rogue no not at all._

To be continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Awwww why is Joseph there! darn how did he sneak past my Romy guards!

Oh and if you didn't notice Cyclops isn't my most favorite X-man I might lighten up on him next time... might

Well that is it I know it was a lot of introductory stuff I was just setting up what X-men are in the story and yeah so PLEASE leave a Review! Tell me if I suck and should stop writing right now or if you want more!

And and if you review I'll give you a cookie and maybe even send over a certain Cajun to give you a backrub!

I'm not against bribery to get reviews trust me.


	2. Innocent Encounters

ALLRIGHT! back again to bring you the next exciting installment in Southern Hearts involving some action between Rogue and Remy... NO not that kind of action geez people get your mind out of the gutter it is crowded enough with my mind permanently there!

I'd like to thank my uber terrific reviewers: ccck, sabeybaby, Guarded Secrets, R+G Marie, leasie (your cookie is coming right up), Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Tammy, and Rogue14! Thanks so much for all you said! You made my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. I mean do you really think I came up with the X-men? Yeah everything belongs to Marvel... I think they bought my soul awhile ago... I need to look into that.

****

Chapter 2: Innocent Encounters

To say Remy enjoyed his own personal tour of the Xavier institute was an understatement. Sure he got to see the mansion and everything it had to offer from the kitchen, library, rec room, danger room, etc but, he also got to check out his latest prey... I mean score... damnit ok I mean Rogue.

The tour was now coming to an end. Rogue was leading him to his new room and Remy decided to start a little harmless conversation.

"So Chere, you really can't touch anything skin to skin?" _t'at would be a sin because your skin is cryin' out for some touchin'_

Sighing a little Rogue replied, "Yeah, yeah Ah can't touch Ah never have been able too. Mah power mah curse. But things have been looking up lately, the Professor and Hank have been workin' on this new program that has been helping with mah control. Hopefully with more time Ah'll have complete control of mah powers." _then I can do all the touchin' Ah've wanted to do since mah powers manifested. Woah manifested nice word choice Rogue. Manifested, kinda just rolls off the tongue._

Remy really only heard the part about Rogue never being touched before. _Does t'at mean my Roguey is a virgin? Mon dieu t'is just keeps gettin' better an' better. _"Well Chere when you do get that complete control make sure to give dis Cajun a visit. He'll make it wort' your while." _Remy has never been one ta beat around da bush._

"Ok Cajun," Rogue smirked while stepping closer to him, "the instant mah powers are under control Ah'll come runnin' to ya."

Remy gulped as Rogue just kept coming closer and closer. His back was now up against a door. _Wait a minute here ain't I supposed to be de seducer in dis relationship? Merde she is gettin' closer... t'ink fast Cajun do you want a kiss or to be unconscious? _Remy smirked, _do I really even need to answer t'at?_ He leaned in to the now centimeters away Rogue. Just as he was about to place his lips on those oh so damn kissable lips of the Southern Belle she reached around him and turned the door knob of the door he was leaning against making him fall backwards into the room.

"An this would be your room Swamp Rat," she stated while looking down at him and placing a hand on her hips. _Man this Cajun is goin' to kill me. He's just a tad on the irrestible side._

Not the one to let any femme get the upper hand Remy glanced up at Rogue saying, "Merci Chere, would you like ta come in and help Remy break in da room?" _smooth move ya pulled t'ere Chere, smooth move but don' expect Remy_ _to let any so called harmless flirtin' go to waste. Cuz this Cajun learned long ago t'at all flirtation is backed by desire or why would you even be botherin' flirtin'?_

Stuttering a bit Rogue replied, "Well Ah..."

Earning the new nickname Mr. I butt in too much, Joseph strolled up upon the Southerners and exclaimed, "Rogue my dear! There you are I thought that your little side job as tour guide would be over now so would you like to go get something to eat?" _Pfft the so called heartbreaker isn't going to get any extra time with my woman._

Geez homme do ya have your name branded on her backside yet? "Remy would like to t'ank ya again Chere for the spectacular tour," Remy said with a wink and finally got up off the ground, "If you can excuse dis homme, he just gonna go get situated in his new abode."

"Anytime Sugah," Rogue replied to Remy, then turning to good ol' Joe answered, "Sure thang let's go." _Ah can' keepin' thinkin about the Swamp Rat like this it isn't fair to Joe, Ah mean Joe has been the perfect boyfriend an' just because this new guy is insanely good lookin' Ah still have a nice loyal bofriend. Ah mean Ah can tell that Remy just has one thought on his brain..._

Leaving Remy, Rogue and Joseph walked down the hall towards the main entrance.

"So my dear, is Gambit as annoying as he seems? I mean he seems pretty rude," Joseph commented offhandedly. _Please agree with me Rogue PLEASE!_

"Ah don't know he isn't too bad, Ah mean he likes to flirt but it is all harmless, really. He is actually pretty funny and nice." _Did Ah just say that? Great now Ah'm gonna have to deal with an insecure boyfriend. A girl just can't get a break can she?_

Joseph, looking a little crestfallen, stated, "Oh... guess I didn't get the best impression from him then. Anyways are you ready to go eat now?" _geez Rogue way to make a guy feel good._

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Rogue said while linking her arm with Joseph's. They headed out and to the door and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days later...

Rogue was currently making her way to the danger room. She had a little frustration to work out. Joseph has been bugging her lately by constantly asking her if she was making any improvement on her power control. He was continually asking, "are you closer, how much longer will it be, or shouldn't you be able to control them now?" He was like one of those annoying kids in the backseat who always ask, "Are we there yet?"

Upon reaching the door to the danger room the light indicating it was being used was on. So Rogue decided to head to the control room and wait out whoever it was that was in there. And what do you know the current person training was none other then everyone's favorite Cajun.

Remy was currently having his first experience in the danger room. He was in a karate school type atmosphere beating down a bunch of enemies with his bo staff.

"Remy's spidey sense is tingling," Remy commented after he felt like he was being watched. Glancing up to the control room window he spied a certain brown and white haired girl viewing his training session. _Well Remy might as well make dis show wort' her while. _Remy, who was wearing black sweatpants with a gray shirt, decided to remove the shirt and opt to finish out the remainder of his exercise topless.

"Oh... Mah... Gawd," was all Rogue could say when she saw Remy's upper body. He was tanned, toned and well he would put Gods to shame. Remy wasn't overly toned like someone on steroids but he was well defined with sculpted pecks and a six-pack you could scrub your clothes on. Adding to the fact he was working out so that sweat was glistening all over Rogue had to wipe the drool off of her mouth.

Continuing his little "show" for another ten minutes Gambit called out, "End Simulation!" then turning up to the control room said, "Hey Chere did have a entertain' time?" _Remy's too sexy fo' his shirt, too sexy fo' his shirt, so sexy it hurts._

Coming out of her Remy-has-no-shirt-on trance she went down from the control room and into the danger room to face Remy.

"Ah was just waitin' patiently for mah turn in the room," Rogue stated matter-of-factly. _You could of helped my waitin' time by exercising just a little while longer._

"Well Roguey the room is all yours," the Cajun said back with a small smile creeping over his lips. Grabbing his bo staff and throwing his shirt over one of his shoulders he left to go hit the showers. _So sexy it hurts._

Now Rogue was frustrated at her boyfriend and frustrated in a more... sexual way, so she took out all her frustrations on some poor sentinels.

To be continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another installment done! I'll try to put more of the other X-men in next time it is just so hard to not talk about Rogue or Remy all the time lol.

On your wait out don't forget to leave a review for me! This time reviewers will get chocolate! Chocolate makes the world go round, indeedy it does.

Catch ya on the flipside!


	3. Of Meow Mix and Men

It's a bird... It's a plane... NO! it's the next chapter of Southern Hearts! Hellloooo my fellow romy readers!

Well seems I have lots of mopping to do, my reviewers drooled all over the place. I guess everyone loves a shirtless Remy, non? I'd like to thank my extraordinary reviewers: Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, DemonicGambit, Tammy, Lolita, Rouge14 (I was cracking up when you said Joseph should die), and MJK (yeah I'm trying to keep my story as angst free as possible). THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all ('cept of course my story and plot and all that) and if you didn't know that then you shouldn't even be reading this at all (well maybe they don't own the earth... you can never be too sure though).

****

Chapter 3: Of Meow Mix and Men

A few weeks later...

Remy walked into the kitchen one fine Saturday morning (ok it was around 1 pm but he just got up so it was morning for him), and he saw a sad little Kitty sitting at the kitchen counter consuming a carton of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"Bonjour petite, an' what might Remy ask, did t'at ice cream ever do ta you?" questioned Remy. _Seems this pussy cat ain' too happy._

Kitty looked up and glared at the Cajun, "It is none of your business what I eat thank you very much." _ugh what does he want, can't he see I'm brooding?_

"Meow! Someone woke up on da wrong side of da scratch post," Remy shot back. _Merde pressin filles button's is just too much fun. _"Why don' you let Remy make you somethin' proper, he t'inks he saw some Meow Mix somewhere aroun' here..." _Kitty wants chicken, Kitty wants liver, meow mix, meow mix, please deliver._

"Har, Har, Har, sorry Gambit I'm really not in the mood for catty remarks this afternoon," Kitty said rather sadly. _Please leave and let me mope around in peace._

Always the hero to a damsel in distress Remy sat down opposite Kitty and said, "Ok, Ok, Remy is sorry, why don' you tell him what is wrong? It's always good to get your problems out o' your system." _now that damn meow mix jingle is in dis t'ief's head._

She sighed, _I guess it couldn't hurt, _"Well you see, the thing is I well," She looked down and continued, "IreallywanttomakelovetoPiotr," she blurted out then a bit slower said, "everytime we get close he stops and I don't know I'm just so frustrated." _wow that felt really good to get off my chest._

"Well petite if Remy heard your mumbling right you should probably be talkin' to da Russian homme, Remy t'inks he is just probably scared an' too much o' a gentleman ta push you into a sexual relationship. Kitty-cat you might have ta be da one doin' da pushin'." _wow sometimes Cajun you surprise yourself._

Looking into those oh so alluring red on black eyes of Remy she smiled, "I guess I could talk to him, I mean I never thought about initiating it. OH! I could dress up in something really sexy and..." _yes I think that this kitten is about to become a lioness in the den, _snapping back to reality she got up and kissed Remy on the cheek and skipped out of the kitchen most likely to make one Russian very happy. "Thanks so much Remy!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Anytime petite, anytime," Remy replied back. _awww dis t'ief is just too sweet._

"I see you finally decided to get up Remy," Storm said walking in. _how on earth does that boy manage to sleep so long._

"Good morning Stormy, yes Remy decided it was about time to grace de mansion with his presence," Remy said back. _Everyone wants a piece o' dis Cajun._

"Did you go out for some drinks and some ladies again last night?" questioned Ororo. _that boy thinks he is God's gift to women. But how can you hate a face like his?_

"Remy might of went out for some drinks but he hasn't had a femme's touch for awhile," he said nonchalantly. _dere only be one femme that could satisfy dis homme's needs. Woah... since when did I become a one woman man? Dis is definitely new._

"Wow you surprise me Remy you really do, I never thought my little playboy would quit his ways. And what could possibly make you stop your women ways?" _Like I don't know the answer that question._

"Well no matter what people say about Gambit, he won' be with one femme when all he can t'ink about is another different one. It isn' fair to the girl if I'm thinkin' bout someone else, sorta like a form of cheatin' an' Remy is better den t'at." _Even t'iefs have t'ere morals._

Smiling from Remy's response Ororo said back, "You've only been thinking about one woman lately?" then she said with a more sarcastic tone, "And who could that possibly be?" _He flirts with Rogue every chance he gets._

"Did Remy say he was t'inkin about one girl?" _oops great job Remy know she is going to make you admit it._

"Don't be stupid Remy I know you better then you think and it is pretty obvious all that has been on your mind since you came here is Rogue." _why must guys be so guarded with their feelings?_

Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, "Remy has no idea what you are talkin' bout Stormy, Rogue is just fun ta mess wit." _Rogue, Rogue, Rogue._

"Please Remy you are smitten with Rogue everyone can see it," Storm shot back. _well I think Rogue can't see it she seems blind to the whole thing._

"Is it really dat obvious dat I love da girl?" _Merde did I just say love? No couldn' of been, Stormy is just puttin' words in my mouth._

"Love! I never thought I'd live to see the day my dear Remy. You should really tell her." _Rogue would be an idiot to chose Joseph over Remy._

"Remy didn' mean to say love uhh he meant liked? Yes Remy likes her." _Fuck! look what you did._

Remy decided that it would just best to end the conversation so he said, "Look at de time Stormy, Remy best be leavin'." _must... escape... talk..._

"Awww is Remy going to go find his lover?" _ Oh how do I love being able to tease this man. _"Oh and Remy don't call me Stormy."

Remy just waved off her last comment and walked back upstairs saying, "Bye Stormy!" over his shoulder.

"Later lover-boy!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upstairs in Rogue's room, Betsy and Rogue where they were doing what any two best friends would be doing, talking about the men in their life.

"So sugah how is everythin' going with Angel boy?" Rogue inquired. _probably perfect, they have such a good relationship. I bet she never thinks o' another man._

"Everything is just perfect! But that isn't what I want to talk about Rogue, I want to talk about your love life, luv," Betsy said back. _I am determined to get her to admit her feelings for Gambit._

"Joseph is just fine. Besides the constant askin' about how mah power control is progressin' we are just fine." _Yep just fine not spectacular or exciting just fine._

"Fine, well that is nice... Let's get to the real issue at hand here Rogue, when are you going to drop the old guy and spice up your life with Gambit?" _it isn't that hard of a decision I mean really, old and gray or young and spicy? Might I add well experienced, chiseled, nice ass..._

"Please Betsy, Gambit? Ah mean he is damn fine an' all but he is a player. The love em' and leave em' type." _don't think about Remy don't think about Remy_

"That is bollocks and you know it. Have you seen the way he looks at you? When you are in the room it is like the only thing he sees! And don't give me a bunch of shit about how you are just a challenge if that was the case he would of moved on a long time ago," Betsy took a deep breath. _that is right Betsy is here to set you straight. Go Betsy Go Betsy_

"He doesn' do that... does he? Ah just don' know Betsy, Joseph has been a great boyfrien' how can Ah can' just dump him just because some new guy came waltzin' into my life." _yeah a new guy with the sexiest accent, a take-me-now body and eyes that you can get lost in._

"Rogue, you can't be with one guy when all you do is think of another. Do you really think that is fair to Joseph?"

"Well Ah guess not... But even if Ah did break up with Joseph Ah don' think Ah wanna jump into a relationship with Remy..." _jump into the bed with Remy is a whole 'nother story though._

"And why not?" _please if I wasn't dating Warren I would be all over that hot piece of Cajun ass._

"Because Ah still can't control my powers and Ah would be way to tempted to do somethin' with him then Ah was with Joseph." _that was another reason Ah was with Joseph Ah was never really tempted to do anythin' with him. Sad ain' it?_

"Well you are close to controlling them right? and please luv, don't let your powers keep you from being happy. Shit I have to go I'm meeting Warren in 30 minutes for lunch. Please think about what we talked about. And besides I am sure Mr. Lebeau could think of countless ways around that power of yours. Hell he probably already has 100 thought up."

"Yeah yeah Ah'll think about it of course. Ah'll see you later sugah." _like Ah don't think of Remy enough as it is._

Betsy left, leaving Rogue all alone. _Well Ah should at least break it off with Joe, it is the right thang to do. But should Ah give in to the Swamp Rat?_

To be continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-gasp- Will Rogue actually break up with Joseph? Will Remy ever get laid? WHO KNOWS! stay tuned for the next episode of Southern Hearts

A/N: I love Betsy btw b/c her name is Betsy just like me! Also her real name is Elizabeth and mine is Elisabeth! See the similarties! It is insanity I tell you! Ha ok enough of that.

While just hanging around feel free to leave a review it would brighten my day! Plus all reviewers will get some gumbo home cooked by Gambit!


	4. Mr Brightside

You know what time it is? Time for another chapter of Southern Hearts for your enjoyment! (I hope you enjoy it at least)

My most beloved and excellent reviewers: (with sn's now bolded!) **ness345, Tammy, Shinobi-HunterX, Jungle, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **I added extra thoughts in this chapter just for you ;-), **ishandahalf:** after reading your review I had to look up the definition of the word "droll" just b/c I want to know what it meant so thanks for unintentionally teaching me a new word and I hate Joseph too anyone that likes him should be committed or beat up or beat up then committed w/e tickles your fancy. **leasie:** don't worry I promise not to stop writing in the middle of my fic have no fear! and I'll keep thinking up prizes as long as you keep reviewing! **MJK:** I hope Rogue dumps the loser in a hurry too heheheh **Rogue gaL**: wow the longest review I've had yet! and lol you will get all your prizes err they are in the mail... Please don't throw stuff at me I promise I update often! (if you guys haven't noticed every 3 days but don't hold me to that) Thanks for everything you said!

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all X-men and all that jazz, I don't. Simple eh? well it is probably more complex then that with copyright laws and everything but who wants to hear about that! I certainly don't want to type it. :)

A/N: **_bold and italics is song lyrics_**

****

Chapter 4: Mr. Brightside

A few days later...

Rogue, Hank and the Professor were all currently down in the MedLab in another power control session. They were the only people that knew she had basically been able to control her powers for a few weeks but she didn't have complete control so she didn't want to share with anyone else.

The Professor beamed at his long time student, "Well my dear Rogue I think we have finally done it this time." _yeah I'm the man! no one ever thought it would be possible for Rogue to control her powers and WHAT NOW! they shall all bow down to me!_

"Oh mah gawd... Ah can touch? Ah can control mah powers! Ah, Ah, don' know what ta say," Rogue said with pure elation. _mmmm but Ah know what to think, Ah can have physical contact now, emphasis on the physical..._

"The wonders of science and telepathy can create miracles. I'm glad we could grant you your greatest desire Rogue," Hank stated. _more science then telepathy though I assure you._

Rogue, who couldn't stop smiling, merely hugged Hank and the Professor then exclaimed, "Ah don' know what to do with mah self it has been sooo long since Ah could have skin to skin contact!" _man Ah don' know how they did it but thank gawd for Hank an' the Professah. _In a more serious tone Rogue said, "Do ya boys mind not tellin' anyone about this till dinner? Ah'll tell everyone then." _that way if Joseph has any ideas about touchin me people will be around so he can' Ah still haven' broken it off with him yet._

"Of course Rogue, I'll be sure to have all the X-men present at dinner tonight. Congratulations once again," the Professor replied while wheeling himself out of the MedLab. _I am still the man._

"Well Hank, Ah'll see ya at dinner Ah'm gonna go try an' get used to my new control," Rogue said while walking out. _no more gloves or long sleeves in summer! oh man Ah'm gonna need a tan!_

Hank just turned back to his precious lab and jumped right into some new experiment. _Science is my greatest lover._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night at dinner...

All the X-Men were sitting around the table, Scooter, Jean, Betsy, Warren, Logan, Stormy, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr (the newest Russian loverboy), Jubilee, Remy, Kurt, Hank, Joseph, the Professor and of course Rogue. Dinner had just finished and it was time for Rogue's announcement.

Before everyone started to leave the Professor cleared his throat and said, "If you don't mind everyone before you go off Rogue here has an announcement to make."

Smiling nervously and standing up Rogue took off her gloves and started speaking, "As ya'll know the Professah and Hank have been workin' on this new program they came up with to help me control mah powers an' well today Ah finally gained complete control." _Ah wonder what everyone is gonna say... gawd Ah hope Joseph doesn' try to kiss me._

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered for Rogue and came up to congratulate her.

"As your leader I just want you to know how proud I am that you were finally able to control your power," Cyke said as he was first up to Rogue. _I am such a great leader that she learned to control her powers. I am probably her inspiration._

Next Jean came up giving Rogue a hug and said, "I am so happy for you Rogue!" _great now I will be the only girl in the mansion not getting any action. I mean Scott just does not know how to please in the bedroom he finishes way before I even get warm._

Betsy wrenched Jean off Rogue and enveloped her friend in a huge bear hug saying, "I knew you could do it luv!" _finally my best friend can get some action! oooo I can teach her all the good positions and..._

Betsy's thoughts were interrupted as Warren congratulated Rogue then turned to her asking if she was ready to go back to his mansion.

After Betsy and Warren backed off Rogue, Kurt bampffed his way up to her and said, "I always knew you could do it, meine schwester!" _vell ok I thought vat she would never control her powers but it doesn't mean I'm not insanely happy for her. Just pleasantly surprised._

Kitty and Piotr strolled up next to Rogue, Kitty spoke up first with, "You can finally touch! Oh my God, you'll have so much fun trust me there is so much you can do with skin to skin contact if you get my meaning," Kitty finished off winking at Rogue.

Rogue just smiled at Kitty and thought, _she is actin' like Ah have no idea what sex is geez just cause Ah'm a virgin doesn' mean Ah won' know what to do with a man and his "friend."_

Piotr, Bobby, Logan, Jubilee and Stormy all said their congrats to Rogue then left to do what ever X-men do when they aren't fighting the bad guys. Hank and the Professor left also giving Rogue another "Good job!" So the only people left in the room were Remy, Joseph and Rogue.

Joseph walked up to Rogue and put his hands on her shoulders saying, "Rogue you finally did it! This means we need to celebrate please let me plan a nice evening for the two of us." _finally something is going my way, I'll be Rogue's first. Yep I'm gonna tap that ass._

"Well sugah Ah did want to talk to you how 'bout we just go out for dinner where we can talk." _an' Ah can dump your boring self_

With a little air of disappointment at the mention of wanting to "talk" Joseph replied, "Of course Rogue my darling I will make a reservation at a restaurant for Friday." _I will seduce her with my sexy charm that I know I have somewhere..._

Then Joseph moved to give Rogue a kiss but when she saw his intention she turned her face so he kissed her cheek not her mouth. She smiled sweetly at him. _What does he think he is doin' tryin' to kiss me!_

"Right I will just go make that reservation now I will see you later Rogue," Joseph said walking out of the room. _I can't believe she gave me the cheek._

Getting up from his seat Remy walked up to his chere, "Remy is very glad de chere learned control." _an' he also can' wait to taste dat skin o' yours. _Remy took Rogue's hand and placed a kiss on it sending heat through both of the Southerners. _Remy wonders if silver boy will try anythin' on t'ier date..._

A little bit flustered Rogue thanked Remy then went up to her room to figure out how best to break up with Joseph. _wow with the heat that Cajun just made me feel Ah could make Antarctica feel like the Bahamas._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday night...

Remy was currently pacing his room wondering what Rogue and Joseph were doing on their date. _Merde, dey wouldn' sleep together I mean well maybe Joe would but not my Roguey. Look at yourself Cajun all hung up over a girl... GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! Mon dieu easier said den done. All Remy needs is somet'ing to distract him till dey get back._

Looking around his room he decided to listen to the radio to try and get thoughts of Rogue and Joseph out of his head.

**__**

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Remy sighed, _At least you got a kiss homme all dis t'ief has gotten was a few short hugs and a lot of cold showers._

****

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head

Woah, Woah, dere song who said anythin' about dem goin' to bed?

**__**

But she's touching his chest now,

He takes off her dress now

Heh, Rogue wouldn' want to touch his chest, Remy bet he has man boobs. Wait a minute, was Roguey wearin' a dress when she left? Mon dieu please let the zipper be stuck or somethin' like that. Stay on dress! Stay on wit' all your dress might!

Let me go

And I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy turnin

BOOOM!

Remy had quite enough of that song and "accidentally" charged it. _I don' get jealous no not at all. _He sighed and started to walk out of his room. _Remy needs a drink._

To be continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: if you were wondering how Rogue can control her powers she just can ok? I wanted her to control them so yeah she can.

The song Remy was listening to was Mr. Brightside by the Killers. Their cd is awesome btw.

Next time: Joseph and Rogue's "date"

Now go forth and review! and maybe just maybe I'll send you your very own Blackbird!


	5. Finally

Hey! Hey! Hey! Good day to you my Romy readers! Another installment of Southern Hearts is hot off the press just for you!

But first a huge THANK YOU to my remarkable reviewers: **MJK, killing belladonna is a VERY good thing! **(nice sn btw), **grenwich, leasie, Tammy, Rogue14, ness345, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **was there any doubt that Scott was bad in bed, **simba17: **Thanks for such a long review! I loved it! and yeah that would be great if in X3 they replaced Bobby with the Cajun but it would be wierd to see someone playing Remy. Oh and the lion king is the coolest **Proffy: **lol I don't mind your rambling at all and I hope you don't have to look up too many words :-)

Disclaimer: Ya know all those X-men? yeah Marvel owns them not me... Big shocker huh!

****

Chapter 5: Finally

Meanwhile at a restaurant in New York City...

Joseph, who has had a goofy "I'm gonna get laid" smile on his face the whole night, looked across at Rogue and said, "Tonight is going to be very special. We get to celebrate your new control over your powers. How about a some champagne?" _she must be dying to get down and dirty I wonder if we should just skip dinner and go right to dessert_

"Champagne would be great Joseph but, Ah really do need to talk to you about somethin'," Rogue stated back. _hmmm should Ah break up with him before or after he pays for dinner? Ah mean might as well get a free meal before Ah break it off with him..._

"Wonderful my dear one bottle of champagne coming right up. Oh by the way I booked us a suite at a wonderful hotel for tonight." _time for a little bump and grind, oh joseph my man you sure know how to treat them ladies._

Rogue sat up straight at the mention of a hotel room and said, "A hotel room? you actually think that just because Ah can control mah powers the first thing Ah want to do is fuck you? Don't make me laugh!" _ok forget the free dinner_

"What do you mean Rogue? I thought it is well time we took our relationship to the next level. Are you saying after all this time you don't want to feel the pleasure that having a physical relationship can bring?" _she is just playing hard to get oh that cute little vixen_

"Do you even know the reason why Ah wanted to talk to you? Joseph things really aren' workin' out between us it hasn't been workin' for awhile now Ah think we are better as friends." _hehehe the old "just friends" excuse man Ah'm harsh_

Joseph stood up abruptly and said, "Just friends? Please Rogue spare me I think I know what this is about! Ever since Gambit joined the X-men everything has been going bad for us. You are breaking up with me just so you can go fuck that damn Cajun! Well let me tell you he might act like he wants to be with you but after awhile he will just get bored and find some new whore to sleep with!" _fucking Cajuns why can't the ladies resist them. I can't believe she is breaking up with me! ME! I thought I was adorable_

Not caring that the whole restaurant was staring at the two Rogue also stood up and slapped Joseph hard across the face while hissing out, "This has nothin' to do with Remy! It has everythin' to do with the fact that Ah don' want to be with you anymore! You are boring and Ah'm not even physically attracted to you anymore! IT IS OVER!" _that should take down his ego a few notches. Men never think it is their fault, that it is always some outside force. Please give me a break_

Holding his hand to his cheek Joseph said, "Please Rogue don't do this, I love you." _let's see if that gets any pity._

Rogue just glared at him, _Ah can' believe he played the love card, _"Sure you do you love the fact you can fuck me now! Just leave me alone!"

And with that Rogue flew back to the institute not really caring that she was wearing a dress and it might fly up.

Joseph just looked around the restaurant at all the people glaring at him and whispering things like "men are such pigs" and "she was so right to leave that asshole." Joseph chuckled nervously, "Uhh check please?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the institute Remy was staring out his window waiting for Rogue and Joseph to return when he heard the front door open. He crept downstairs to see Rogue enter looking happy and his heart fell. _Looks like Gambit's worse fears be confirmed._

Rogue, who didn't see Remy, skipped into the kitchen and ran into Betsy who was getting a late snack. Remy crept up to the door to eavesdrop like anyone human would.

Betsy turned around and asked, "Why Rogue why do we have such a big smile on our face?" _hmmmm I wonder if she finally got laid_

"Well sugah, Ah just had the best night of mah life!" exclaimed Rogue. _it is always fun to slap an idiot and storm out of a restaurant_

Remy, who didn't want to hear the details of Rogue's excellent night, went back upstairs into his room. _Mon dieu, she actually slept wit dat old homme. Oh cruel world what did Remy ever do ta you... wait I don' wanna know de answer to dat._

Betsy smiled at Rogue, "And what did this so-called 'best night of your life' involve?" _sex sex sex_

"Ah did it! Ah finally broke up with Joseph and in the best way ever public humiliation!" _buwhahahahahahahhahaha_

Betsy ran over and hugged her friend, "Thank God you did, if you didn't break it off with him soon I was going to go into your head and force you to!" _no one ever said I wouldn't pry into my friends head. Hey if you were a telepath wouldn't you?_

Rogue and Betsy sat down the for awhile discussing everything that happened that night while Joseph came back to the institute sometime later drunk off his ass and still horny. He dragged himself upstairs and passed out in his room, his cheek still red where Rogue had slapped him.

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know that was shorter then usual sorry! But Joseph finally got what he deserved YAY! aww poor Remy doesn't know what is going on whatever shall happen? I think I will only have 2 or 3 more chapters if everything in my head works out right.

Until next time see ya around! oh and don't forget to review this time you get to stay a week at the Xavier institute in any room you wish ;)


	6. Bringing Down the Ego

Good day to you my readers! Are you ready for the next chapter of Southern Hearts? Well it is ready for you!

Oh what would I do without you my reviewers! You keep me writing! My most sincere thanks to: **MJK, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Tammy, leasie, gredforgelvr, Sabeybaby, jade, Proffy: **ha I doubt I will do a sequel sorry lol, **simba317: **I'm not done torturing Joseph yet, **Rogue gaL: **ummm maybe your prizes got lost in the mail? -cough-

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men. what did you expect something else here?

****

Chapter 6: Bringing Down the Ego

A few days later Wolverine, Gambit, Joseph and Iceman were out on a mission for Xavier trying to recruit a new mutant to the X-men. News of the Rogue and Joseph breakup was still only known to Rogue, Joseph and Betsy.

"So what is dis homme's powers anyways?" Remy questioned. _like Remy really cares, I just want to get away from Joe._

"Well Gumbo, X told me he has the power to make copies of himself. His name is Jamie Madrox," answered Wolvie. _heh Gumbo over there looks sad. I still can't believe Rogue is choosing Joseph over him._

"Interestin' power," Remy replied back. _blah blah blah blah where is this homme?_

"Well where is he damnit? I don't feel like waiting around here all day," Joseph said. _I need more alcohol._

Remy turned to Joseph and said, "What can' stand ta be away from your precious Roguey for too long?" _you make me sick_

"You guys didn't know? Rogue and I well we went our separate ways. Like it matters to you anyways Gambit," Joseph said back while glaring at Remy. _I hope they don't ask for details_

Logan started laughing, "Rogue finally dumped you, eh?" _thank god_

"Well I wouldn't say she dumped-" Joseph started.

Remy cut in and exclaimed, "Oh dat was why de femme was so happy de other night!" _someone up dere likes me_

Logan, who was still laughing, "Rogue hasn't been able to touch for almost all her life and she still wouldn't sleep with you? Man this is just too much!" _and here I thought this mission would be boring._

Joseph came back with, "Who said I tried to sleep with her?" _crap crap crap_

Bobby, Logan and Remy just stared at Joseph.

"Please if I was dating Rogue and she just learned to control her powers I would be all over that!" Bobby said. _too bad I missed the Rogue train_

"Face it homme, your are just pathetic," Remy said with a laugh. _and Gambit's Roguey seducing plans are back on!_

Joseph took a step closer to Gambit, "I am not pathetic! And if it wasn't for you hanging around Rogue all the time we would still be together! Are you like her stalker or something?" _must. get. out. of. conversation._

"Don' blame dis on Remy! Roguey an' me are just friends! Dis is all your fault for pushin' her too hard. Who would want ta sleep wit' you anways!" _hmmm how to best get de chere..._

"I assure you plenty of women would want to sleep with me!" Joseph spit back. _why am I defending my sex life?_

Logan just turned to Bobby and asked in a low voice, "Where did you get that soda and chips?" _damn this sure is entertaing_

Bobby just smiled and replied, "Well I thought that this would be a nice show so I went to that mini mart back there to get some provisions. Want some cheetos?" _Cheetos gooood_

Logan sat down on the ground and grabbed a bag of cheetos, "I like your thinking, kid. Five bucks on Gambit." _I wish all missions were this exciting._

Bobby sat down next Wolverine and said, "WHAT! I don't want Joseph. Gambit could take him any day." _what kind of fool does he take me for._

Gambit, who was currently laughing his ass off at Joseph's last comment, said, "Any fille? But yet somehow you couldn' manage ta land the girl who has been so desperate for skin ta skin contact?" _Dis homme is killin Remy!_

"You probably charmed her into liking you or or or I don't know you did something to Rogue I KNOW IT!" _he had to of, I mean she wouldn't of dumped me just because she actually wasn't attracted to me_

"Hey Remy don' force de femmes to like him it is all natural! An' I would never do dat to Rogue!" _please Remy doesn' have to use his powers he has natural charms_

Joseph looked like he was about to start a fist fight with Gambit when Jamie decided to make his appearance.

"Ummm, are you guys the X-men?" questioned Jamie. _wow these guys sure are intense_

Logan spoke up, "Yep welcome to the madness."

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh man had to go off on Joseph for a while longer! Still no Romy fluff will they ever get together? Another short chapter SORRY! but hey it is better then nothing right?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! All reviewers get a free monopoly game! (sorry I've been playing that online for the past few days)


	7. Silly Radio

Good day to you my readers! I present to you the next chapter in Southern Hearts!

And as always a HUGE thank you to my most remarkable, amazing reviewers: **DemonicGambit** (from my 5th chapter you reviewed right after I updated), **ROGUE GAL, ishandahalf, ness345, simba317, MJK, jade, grenwich, leasie, and Tammy!**

Disclaimer: Biggest shock of the year: I don't own X-men! I know insanity right? Yeah Marvel owns them not me

****

Chapter 7: Silly Radio

A couple of weeks later...

Storm, Jean, Rogue, Betsy and Kitty were currently in Rogue's room having a little girl's night.

Storm decided to bring up the topic everyone was wondering about when she asked Rogue, "So Rogue, have you hooked up with everyone's favorite Cajun yet?" _hmmm I wonder what Logan is doing tonight..._

Rogue laughed nervously, "What do ya mean yet? Who said Ah was gonna get with him just cuz Ah dumped Joe?"

"PLEASE Rogue! You know you looooove him! You smile whenever he walks into a room and you blush whenever he talks to you! You have got it bad girl!" Kitty said aloud. _Why do some girls have to be so dumb!_

"Kitty that doesn't mean-" Rogue started but was interrupted by Betsy.

"Besides what Kitty said you also project a little too loudly. I know what you think about almost every minute. You want the Cajun! Just admit it and go get him!" _I will not rest until I get them together!_

Rogue sighed, "Even if I did have feelings for him-"

"Love him you mean," Kitty interrupted beaming at Rogue.

Rogue glared at Kitty, "Even if Ah did love him Ah couldn' trust him. Ah mean he is a playboy. He likes ta sleep around and, Ah don' need a guy like that." _doesn' mean Ah don' want a guy as damn fine as he is._

"Actually Rogue, Remy hasn't been with any girl since he heard you broke up with Joseph. I have known him for awhile and I have never seen him this devoted to a girl. I think he really loves you and I'm not just saying that because he is my friend," Storm stated. _Remy deserves a nice girl like Rogue they are just perfect together!_

Jean decided to put in her two cents, "Come on Rogue there is nothing keeping you from being with him. You know you will be happier having that man as your boyfriend." _at least someone will have a hot relationship around here. I wonder what I should do about Scooter... I mean Scott._

Betsy piped up again, "Yes love, the council has spoken! You are going to stop avoiding Remy and go get his ass! If you aren't together in the next few days I will start telling him the fantasies you have been thinking lately!" _if I want two people together then goddamnit they will be together!_

Rogue laid down on her bed and said, "Ah don' know if Ah can do it. Can' Ah just wait ta see if he makes the first move?" _mmmmmmm Cajun_

Stormy just started laughing, "Please child hasn't he made enough moves to last a lifetime?" _Remy not make a move that's a new one_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later most of the X-men were out on a mission and Rogue felt like watching some T.V. She went down to the Rec Room turned on the light and none other then Gambit himself was sitting on the couch.

"Oh Remy, sorry sugah Ah didn' know you were in here Ah'll just go," Rogue stated. _damnit damnit he looks sooooooo good! but when does he not?_

"Non chere, Remy doesn' mind de company of such a beautiful fille like yourself," Remy replied. _come to remy ya know you want to_

Looking for something to distract her from the sexy Cajun on the couch Rogue turned to the stereo in the room.

"Do ya mind if Ah turn on the radio?" _Ah need something to prevent a conversation between us..._

"Whatever de femme wishes is fine by Remy, chere" _great the radio, Remy's favorite t'ing hopefully dat one song isn' on again._

Rogue turned on the radio and immediately blushed when the song came on.

**__**

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

Rogue changed the station while saying, "Ah don' like the 80's too much." _of course a song like that would come on_

****

I'll make love to you like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight baby, all through the night

Rogue changed the station again.

**__**

Let's get physical, physical

I wanna get physical, physical

Change.

**__**

Let me hold you

Girl caress my body

You got me going crazy

Turn me on Turn me on

Change.

**__**

Let's get it on

Ah, baby, Let's get it on

Change.

**__**

Her ass is a spaceship I want to ride

Rogue shut off the radio. "Maybe Ah'll just watch some TV instead..." _geez the radio is horny tonight_

Remy scooted over to where Rogue was sitting on the couch and took the remote from her hand. He still had an amused expression on his face as he said, "I think we need ta have a little talk chere." _ok Remy's attitude towards de radio is much higher now_

Rogue shifted nervously and decided to play dumb, "Sure thang sugah, what do ya want to talk 'bout?" _Ah'll just beat around the bush for awhile_

"Cut de shit Roguey, ya know I want you. You drive dis homme crazy!" _ha she can't avoid dis, not anymore_

Rogue looked into Remy's oh so nice red on black eyes and said, "Remy Ah want ya too it is just how can you want ta be with me? Ah'm a virgin for god's sakes! Don' you want someone more experienced?" _say no say no say no_

Remy brushed a finger down her check, "Chere, I only want you. No one has ever stolen dis t'ief's heart before but you did it in an instant. I could care less dat you have never had sex before. An' whoever said dat Remy didn' like to play teacher?" _ahh, an' teach you Remy would. he could write a manual if ya asked_

"Remy why do ya have ta be so perfect?" _perfect in every way imaginable_

"Well chere it just comes natural" _yea it's a curse bein' so perfect poor Gambit_

Rogue just smiled then became lost to the world when Remy's sinful lips found her own in the most absolutely perfect kiss.

To be continued...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Look they are together! she couldn't deny him for too long and umm yeah one more chapter left!

The songs in order they appeared:

Human League: Don't you want me (a/n I LOVE this song and all 80's music lol)

Boyz II Men: I'll make love to you

Olivia Newton John: Physical

Kevin Lyttle: Turn me on (ha that is my ringtone it makes me laugh)

Marvin Gaye: Let's get it on

N.E.R.D.: She wants to move (that line I used is the best song lyric EVER)

Well you know what to do leave a review and you'll get your very own spandex uniform! How exciting!


	8. Green Eyes

Sorry this is later then usual I went back to school this week and things were a little hectic but hey it won't happen again since this is the last chapter! Allright here it is ready to rock you like a hurricane, the last chapter of Southern Hearts!

To my reviewers, who without you, I would of stopped at chapter one, THANKS: **ccck:** hope you got your arse re-attached ;), **ishandahalf, MJK, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: (x2 since I missed you on chapter 7) thanks for reviewing every chapter, **jade, leasie, grenwich:** lol I need my caffeine fix too ;), **Rogue gaL,** **ness345, simba317: **yes no angst for me too bad angst and Romy usually go together lol**, Joanna, Tammy, **and **chicita.**

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men I wouldn't be writing fanfics trust me! I would be in my huge mansion spending money like no other. Marvel owns them not me!

****

Chapter 8: Green Eyes

The next day Rogue was on her way to talk to the professor about her and Remy having the weekend off. She was on a natural high after having the best night of her life. No, she didn't have sex with Remy but that kiss made her feel things that she has never felt before. Although Rogue was certainly willing to give it up to Remy right then and there he told her that he wanted it to be special and romantic. Remy planned to take Rogue to New York City for the weekend, eating at a fancy restaurant and spending the nights at a suite in a five star hotel.

Rogue smiled again at the anticipation for the weekend as she reached the professor's office. _Who would of thought that Ah would be goin' off on a romantic weekend getaway._

She raised her hand to knock when of course she heard X's voice in her head telling her to come in. _That never gets old does it_

"Good mornin' professor," Rogue said as she entered and took a seat in front of his desk. _Ah think his head gets shinier every day. Soon Ah can use it as a mirror._

"Hello Rogue, what might I do for you this morning?" Xavier enquired. _hmm she looks happy this must be about her and Remy_

"Well Ah was wonderin' if me and Remy could get the weekend off from all X-men duties so we could get away for a few days." _Ah hope he doesn' tell me Ah have to ask Cyke because there is no way he would give us the time off_

"Hmmm I think that we can spare you two. Rogue I hope you enjoy your time off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Xavier said with a wink. _I know everyone thinks that I can't let's say "perform" but I am a madmen in the bedroom_

Blushing a little Rogue said thanks and left X's office. _Man there are something's a girl just does not need to know... great here come the mental pictures._

While Rogue was trying to dispel her mind of those images, Remy came up from behind and grabbed her around the waist.

"So chere, are we all clear fo' dis weekend?" Remy asked. _like it matters Gambit would just sneak out with you anyways_

Rogue turned around in his arms so she was facing him and said, "Yeah sugah, all clear." _ wow Ah can' believe that Ah'm finally gonna get some!_

Remy smirked as if he could read her thoughts then said, "Well then Remy has already made all de plans. We leave tomorrow night an' pack for two nights an' two days. Let's see what else... Oh make sure you dress up real fancy tomorrow night, Remy wants everyone in de restaurant to be jealous of him." _Like she really needs to dress up Remy is sure dat if she walked in, in a potato sack heads would turn but dey also could be jus' lookin' at my fine ass_

"Okay Remy Ah'll be already," Rogue smiled then continued, "Ah better be goin' now Ah have a danger room session with Wolvie Ah need to change for." _Ah'm so excited Ah get to try out all those things Ah've read in magazines for the past few years. Ah bet Remy will be really surprised at what Ah can do._

"Need any help wit' de changin' mon coeur?" _man I hope I can' keep it calm down south till dis weekend_

"Nah sugah Ah think Ah can handle it," Rogue said with a wink and walked off to her room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next night Rogue, Betsy and Kitty were in Rogue's room putting the finishing touches on Rogue's hair.

Betsy turned Rogue to face her full length mirror and said, "Well love, we are done! Get a good glimpse of you in this dress now because I don't think you'll be wearing it long," Betsy finished off with a wink. _I just love happy endings or endings that end with sex either one is good._

Rogue, happy with her appearance, hugged her two best friends saying, "Don' wait up for me now."

The three started to walk towards the door as Kitty exclaimed, "Oh, you two are just too cute Rogue!"

As they approached the staircase Betsy said one last thing to Rogue, "Don't forget everything I told you love. Now go get him!"

After laughing a little at Betsy's last comment Rogue began to walk down the stairs. She saw Remy at the bottom and thanked the Gods that they created a man this incredibly sexy. He was wearing an all black suit, black tie, and black vest. He had a single rose in his hand as he awaited his Rogue. All that was going through Rogue's head as she got closer was, _Ah just died and gone ta heaven._

Remy's thoughts on Rogue weren't all that different. His mouth was slightly open as he got a good glimpse of her. She was wearing a tight, blood red strapless dress that showed off her "ample bosom." Her hair was down and perfectly straight and what were the thoughts of Remy at the moment you might ask? _Mon dieu I'm gettin' some tonight wit' de most sexiest fille in de world_

When Rogue reached Remy he handed her the rose then offered his arm and escorted her outside to the Porsche outside that belonged to none other then our beloved Cyke.

He opened the door to the car and said, "Don' t'ink One-eye will mind if we borrow his car do you chere?" _the term "borrow" bein' used loosely_

"No sugah, of course not," Rogue stated while getting in the car.

Remy got in after and sped off to their first stop of the evening, an elegant dinner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was everything it was expected to be. Great food, great company and both hurrying so they could get to the hotel and have dessert.

As Rogue walked into the room she almost died right then and there. The suite was huge and well perfect.

Remy walked in after her asking, "Does de femme approve?" _ha who wouldn'_

"Of course Ah approve! Ah love it Remy!" _that isn' all Ah love_

"Well den chere why don' you remove those killer shoes of yours and Remy will be right back." _honestly how can filles walk in those?_

Remy walked over to the cd player that was in the living room and a song filled the room. Taking Rogue by the hand they started to dance.

**__**

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I came here to talk

I hope you understand

Remy smirked inwardly at the "came here to talk" line. _Remy came here for no such t'ing._

****

That green eyes

Yeah the spotlight shines upon you

And how could anybody deny you

Yes mista Lebeau how could anyone deny ya? Ah certainly couldn'

****

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I met you

Well dat certainly is de truth, Roguey makes all of de bad t'oughts disappear. Remy has never felt dis way before about a femme, someone finally tamed de Ragin Cajun.

****

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes

As the song started to end Remy was guiding Rogue into the direction of the massive bedroom. Remy looked into those green eyes of Rogue making sure she knew exactly what they were about to do. Feeling satisfied that there was no opposition he slowly undid the zipper of her dress.

Rogue captured Remy's lips as she began her own task of undressing the Cajun. _this is like unwrappin' a birthday present_

Once they were both sinfully in the buff, Remy grabbed Rogue around the waist as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mon dieu, you are beautiful," Remy whispered in Rogue's ear before starting to walk them over to the bed.

"Remy, Ah'm so... so... happy," Rogue gushed as her back hit the bed. _and incredibly LUCKY! his body is perfect in everyway_

"Are you sure you are ready Rogue?" Remy asked one more time just incase. _like anyone can deny dis Cajun but Remy is always de southern gentleman_

Rogue smirked then pulled Remy on top of her saying, "Cajun Ah'm all yours." _like he thought Ah would say anythin' else_

There was no more speaking after that as the only sounds heard were groans, moans and the occasional screaming of each other's names over and over again. The other guests in the hotel were very fortunate all rooms were sound proof or they wouldn't of gotten a wink of sleep.

Rogue smiled as Remy lay on her, his head resting in between her breasts, catching his breath and said, "Ah hope you aren' tired sugah, Ah have a whole lot of things Ah want to try." _me and Betsy made a list before Ah left_

All Remy could do was smile and say, "Mon dieu, I've created a monster!" then proceeded to pounce Rogue and make sure everything she wanted to do was done. _Dieu I love dis femme_

****

-The End-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yep that is it! If you didn't notice they never actually told each other that they loved each other. I just thought that it wasn't quite time yet. But you are safe to assume they did soon after and lived happily ever after!

The song I used was Green Eyes by one of the best bands Coldplay!

Well this is me signing off.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIC! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
